


Imagine you’re a woman who has a new insertion toy

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Dubious Consent, Fpreg, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, labor fetish, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: You bought a new toy which is a ball shaped like a big baby’s head. You take it home and on your weekend, you decided to insert that new toy.





	Imagine you’re a woman who has a new insertion toy

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/142298751341/imagine-youre-a-woman-who-has-a-new-insertion-toy

Imagine you’re a woman who has a new insertion toy 

You bought a new toy which is a ball shaped like a big baby’s head. You take it home and on your weekend, you decided to insert that new toy. You insert the ball deep inside you and you hold it in while you do activities to pass the day. The sensation of the ball inside was unique, but what you didn’t know is that the inside the ball is a super zygote which grow to a big baby in mere seconds. The ball needed 1 hour to be inside a woman’s body before triggering the growth.

You passed your time and as the 1 hour mark passed while you were walking to your bed to push the toy out, you felt something happening inside you. Soon enough, your belly started growing rapidly. You panicked and ran to your room while trying to digest what’s happening.

As you closed the door to your room, you’re already halfway through the rapid growth. You looked into the mirror and saw your belly growing to full term pregnancy.

Once you looked ready to give birth, your water broke and you could feel the “toy” inside you coming out. You felt the contraction hitting like a brick. You spread your legs the instant your water broke and you felt pressure. Your body could only do one thing, that is to push. You started pushing and you felt the lips parting. You could see a baby’s head on your opening and you couldn’t process what’s happening. You kneeled and push. The baby’s crowning, bulging out of you and with some more effort, the baby’s head is out. You gave more pushes and the baby’s out.

You picked up your newborn baby and you just become a mother.


End file.
